


Damn

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your brothers find out about you hiding a relationship with a certain archangel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my very first fanfic I have written. I am only going to post the first part because it can be read by itself but if you want more to it, if it's good enough, let me know and I will post the other half. Super nervous but please leave comments so I can improve my writing. Thank you so much. Gabriel forever, he needs more love and I don't believe he is dead. Denial.

It was just another day for a hunt. You were up early, well earlier than your brothers, Sam and Dean. You had to get up early to get your morning resistant boyfriend up before the boys were knocking at your door. You had to make sure they didn’t find out.  
“Gabe, get up,” you whispered. He just rolled over moaning. He then pulled you close to his chest, keeping you there tightly. “Come on you have to leave before Sam and Dean are up!”  
“Alright, fine,” he mumbled as he sat up. He leaned over kissed you then zap he was gone.  
You knew he was upset that he was being kept a secret but you couldn’t let them find out you were dating the archangel, Gabriel. You knew your brothers like the back of your hand and knew they wouldn’t take kindly to you dating an angel. You’d even tried telling them about it about six months ago.  
Six months ago you’d gone on a hunt and ran into some angels. One of them, you didn’t even know his name nor do you remember it, said something flirty to you. So Dean being the overprotective brother that he is stabbed him with the angel blade.  
When you were driving home you had told that he had over reacted. He disagreed, going on about how angels were just as bad as demons and that if you ever dated one he would “ground” you and then send the angel back where he came from if one so much as touched you. You had then gone on to say that was hypocritical since he was dating his own angel, Castiel.  
A knock at the door interrupted your thoughts. “Hey, y/n, you awake?” Came Dean’s voice.  
“Yea I’m up,” you yelled as chipper as you could manage. “I’ll be out, just give me a minute.”

“Dean! Throw me the blade,” you screamed.  
“One minute,” He yelled back  
“I need it now!” It was too late as the demon shoved a knife into your stomach. You gripped your stomach feeling the blood passing through your fingers. Losing consciousness you quickly hit the floor.  
“Y/N! Y/N!” You could hear Dean and Same shout, although muffled.  
“Castiel, we need you here. Y/N is hurt and we need you,” Dean prayed.  
“What did you do?” Came an angry voice. You knew that voice and it wasn’t Castiel’s. It was Gabriel’s voice, the voice that belonged to the person you fell asleep next to every night. The archangel that belonged to you, your Gabriel.  
Dean didn’t answer he just yelled, “Why are you here? Never mind I can question you later, just help her.” Gabriel however was already crouched down next to you healing your wound.  
You were finally able to talk. All you managed was to whisper, “My Gabriel.” Finally you succumbed to the darkness and passed out completely.  
Gabriel then picked you up gingerly back facing the boys and said, “I’m taking her back to her place.” Then he was gone.  
You were out for a couple hours. You couldn’t fully wake up or even move but you were coming to. Outside your door you could hear loud and angry voices.  
“Why did you come,” Demanded Dean.  
“Another thing, how’d you know where her room was, let alone the bunker?” asked Sam more politely.  
“I’m her guardian angel,” lied Gabriel.  
“That’s bullshit,” Dean yelled.  
“Sorry trickster, but archangels aren’t guardians for humans, we know our lore.” Sam added.  
Gabriel slammed Dean up against the wall. “What do you asshats know? I leave for five seconds, five measly seconds, and you couldn’t keep her safe.” Gabriel spat out venomously.  
That’s when Dean swung. “You’re in love with my sister?”  
“Oh my God, you guys are together, aren’t you?” Sam more stated than asked. He was the smart one.  
Dean swung again. “You son of a bitch!” He screamed.  
Gabriel’s bloody nose dripped. He wiped the blood from his face. He then looked up punched Dean and said, “It’s none of your damn business.”  
You’d had enough finally able to move your muscles and speak you walked out of your room and into the main room. You looked between Dean and Gabriel. You calmly but angrily spoke, “If either one of you throws another punch or says another foul thing about the other, I will stab you.”  
“Y/N, you can’t really be dating this douche bag.” Dean said weakly.  
“Oh but I am, and I will continue to date, Gabriel, I will date him until I or he decides otherwise. Do you both understand that? If you guys so much as try to interfere in any way I will leave. If you boys decide that me dating Gabriel is something you can’t deal with I will leave. You both can either accept it or I leave.”  
“Yes mam,” they replied in unison.  
Out of the corner of your eye you could see Gabriel smirk and flip off Dean. You turned to him with the same stern expression and laid into Gabriel. “Gabriel, I love you, I truly do but you need to lay off. It wasn’t Dean’s fault I got hurt I wasn’t fast enough. I will continue dating you but you need to understand that I take risks every single day and I may get hurt, I may even die one of these days. So if I get hurt you have to be there to fix me and you can’t blame my brothers for my own mistakes. Do you understand that?”  
“Absolutely, cupcake.” Gabe gulped noticeably.  
You walked over to Gabriel when you reached him you stared into his golden eyes and he stared right back into yours. After about thirty second of this you both couldn’t take it anymore and your lips met in a heated kiss. Hell can anyone blame you? You almost died, he saved your life and damn did you love him. He wrapped his arms around your lower back and pulled you closer. He deepened the kiss, pinning you against the wall. You groaned.  
“Oh gross,” Dean groaned. “Come on we may accept it but do you have to be so gross about it? We are in the same room.”  
Alright if the boys didn’t want to see then you’d just go somewhere else. In mid thought you and Gabe both disappeared and reappeared in your bedroom with the door slamming shut.  
Gabriel gently pushed you down onto the bed and climbed on top of you. He put his hand over your stomach where the wound was and applied pressure. You winced in pain. He looked into your eyes and all you could see was the concern and adoration. His eyebrows knitted together and he lifts his hand slightly off your abdomen as a light illuminated from his hand. You knew he giving you some of his angel grace to heal. You’d never seen it done but you knew he had done it before, how else would you still be alive? Oh God did it feel good.  
Gabriel leaned down and whispered in your ear, “I love you; you are never allowed to leave me.”  
You giggled but looked at him lovingly and said, “I will die someday.”  
“I won’t allow that or I’ll just have to go back to heaven and spend forever up there with you.”  
You’d had enough talking, with the words he was saying and the sensation of the grave flowing into you, you wanted him and bad.  
You flipped his unsuspecting body over until you were on top. You leaned down and kissed him. He grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled it up and over your head. He then flipped you over and pinned you to the bed and you reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it down his arms. He slowly kissed you starting from your mouth and gradually kissing down to your navel licking it.  
“You taste so sweet, better than candy,” he smiled.  
He slipped his hands down your side until he reached the top of you jeans and slid them down and then completely off. He came back up and started kissing up through your panties. He ripped them off and dipped his head between your thighs. You could feel his hot tongue dip into your folds. You moaned out, you knew you were being loud but you didn’t care.  
“Gabriel, please,” you begged.  
“Please what?” he taunted.  
“Please” you whined now.  
“Tell me what you want, Y/N.”  
“Please fuck me, Gabriel,” you practically screamed.  
He sat up then stood off the bed. You watched as Gabriel slowly undid his pants and they dropped to the floor. He could’ve easily made his pants disappear with the snap of his fingers but knew you loved to watch him undress and the fact he gave you a hungry lust filled look as he gazed down at your naked form drove you crazy v.  
“You look stunning Y/N,” he said in a husky tone as he climbed back onto you.  
All you could do was continually repeat “I love you. I love you. I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Gabriel groaned as he entered you.  
You moaned so loud it was almost a scream. “Please move,” you begged.  
He let out a deep moan as he pulled out and pushed back in. He continuously pounded into you at a rhythm that made you hold onto him for dear life, your nails digging into his back. Gabriel grabs tigh onto your hips to the point you know you’ll be bruised late. You didn’t care he was hitting that one spot that made your words turn into complete gibberish  
“Gabriel, I’m going…to…explode,” you choked out.  
“I know baby, me too.” His pace quickening he leaned down and sucked on your neck, marking you as his own.  
“Y/N, I’m not able to…”  
“Cum, please baby cum,” panting in his ear.  
With the most animalistic moan Gabriel came into you, hard. He pulled out completely collapsing next to you on the bed. He rolled over onto his side facing you, you rolled over to face him. He scooched closer to you and kissed your nose.  
“I love you so much. You are mine,” he whispered.  
“I love you too,” you mumbled as you fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Treasure Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel sends you on a treasure hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a long time ago but I didnt think it was very good a friend of mine convinced me to post it so i am

You woke up with a smile on your face. However when you turned over Gabriel was missing. You thought it strange considering for the last six months you were always the first one up. You got up and put your favorite pair of jeans on and a black tank top. You walked out to the main room and there they all were, your favorite boys. Gabriel, Sam, Dean, and Cass were all sitting at the big table. The weird part was they were all whispering quietly, you stood behind the wall silently listening.  
“I don’t like this,” came Dean’s hushed voice.  
“Oh and why not,” asked Gabriel in his I’m pissed at you tone.  
“Dean, just listen to him. He is being completely sincere,” Cass put a hand on Dean’s hand.  
“I’m all for it,” Sam smiled.  
Dean groaned, “Fine but I am not happy about it.”  
You had no idea what they were talking about so you stepped out into the open and said, “Morning boys.” You leaned down and kissed Gabe.  
“Y/N, what is that on your neck?” Dean demanded.  
You couldn’t help but blush, and out of the corner of your eye you could see Gabe smirk.  
“Oh that is disgusting,” Dean stared at Gabriel.  
“Shut up,” you snapped back. “So what are you boys up to?”  
“Nothing,” they shouted in unison.  
Suspicious much you thought.  
“Dean, aren’t you taking Y/N out for breakfast?” Cass asked Dean staring at him, Dean stared back.  
“Were all going out for breakfast?” You asked happy for a family outing.  
“No just you and me,” Dean smiled.  
“Alright, let’s go. I’m starving.” You smiled back.  
You met him at the impala. “Let’s go y/n.”  
“Alright.” You hopped into the car and Dean drove off.  
You reached a waffle house that wasn’t too far from the bunker. Dean ordered the greasiest breakfast you had ever seen and you ordered banana cream French toast with a cup of coffee. After you were done eating Dean leaned forward and reached into his back pocket folding out an envelope. He handed it to you.  
“What’s this?” you asked puzzled.  
“Just open it,” Dean said, “but before you do just know that if you are happy then I am happy.”  
He stood up went over to the counter and paid the bill. He looked over waved goodbye and left the diner.  
“How the hell am I supposed to get back?” you mumbled.  
You opened the envelope to find cash. There was also a letter. It was from Gabriel.

Hey cupcake,  
Inside is $500 hail a cab and hit the mall. Buy yourself something special to wear also feel free to buy anything else you want. Spend every last penny. Then at one o’clock meet the big guy at Café Star. You will eat lunch and receive directions from there.  
Love, Gabriel

You got up smiling. You walked outside and hailed the closest cab to approach.  
After looking around a bit at the stores you purchased some new clothes but not finding anything to your liking that would be special to wear. You didn’t know what your boyfriend was up to but you knew a pair of nice jeans wasn’t going to cut it. It was closely approaching noon and you were starting to worry you’d never find something to your liking.  
While walking around you bumped into someone, his eyes looking familiar. You looked back to apologize but they were nowhere to be found. Then something caught your eye it was a flashing light and you turned in that direction to see just what it was. There was no flashing light but a store that you had yet to visit. In the window of that store was the most beautiful white skin tight dress you had ever seen. You walked over to it, checked the tag and saw that it was on sale for $100 and in your size. You grabbed it up and checked out, the dress was yours.  
After purchasing the dress and leaving the mall you hailed another cab and headed straight to the café.  
You saw Sam standing by the café, when you walked up to him he greeted you and took your bags. He told you he would meet you inside and to grab a table.  
You were seated and saw that Sam was without your bags.  
“Sam where are my bags?”  
“Don’t worry about it; they are safe, I promise. “Are you hungry?”  
“I could eat,” you smirked.  
“How was shopping?”  
“It was great. I was able to buy some cute clothes and this dress. I also got a nice pair of heels and some new boots. You know, since my last pair was practically destroyed on that last hunt.”  
Sam interrupted, “Y/N, can I ask you a question?”  
“Sure,” you said concerned.  
“Are you happy with Gabriel? Do you really love him? Does he make you happy?”  
You smiled and looked down, “Yes he does. He makes me very happy and I do love him, very much.”  
“Good, I’m glad. Also if he hurts you I have no probably shoving an angel blade into his heart.”  
You laughed. While eating you and Sam continued to talking, you asked Sam what Gabriel was up to and Sam just smiled and said that I would find out. He reached into his pocket and you knew that it was your instructions. It felt almost like a treasure hunt, finding the clues and going to the next place. As a kid you always loved treasure hunts, how Gabe knew this you had no idea.  
He paid the bill and you sat and opened the newest envelope. Inside the envelope was more money. You pulled out the letter and began to read.

Hiya Cupcake,  
It’s me again. So remember how a while ago you said that since you became a hunter you missed getting your nails and hair done. I know you became a badass who kills for a living, but you deserve to treat yourself. So here is $200 go get your hair and nails done. Then I need you to meet my brother at the lake, the one about two miles from the bunker.  
Love, Gabriel.

You smiled to yourself. After going to the hair salon and getting it trimmed, thinned and styled you headed over to the nail salon to have your nails done. While deciding on a nail color a girl with dirty blonde hair walked up to you.  
“I’m sure this color would look great on you,” the stranger said as she handed you a bottle of black polish.  
“Thank you.”  
After the nails and talking to the strangely familiar stranger you made your way towards the bunker to the lake to meet up with Castiel. You noticed it was getting late and the sky was darkening. When finally reaching the lake you noticed a big boat out in the lake, and a new addition, there was now a big house with a dock. You saw Castiel standing outside the house. You walked up to your brother’s boyfriend.  
“Hi, Y/N,” Castiel said in his deep voice.  
“So what’s the plan?” you asked.  
“Go inside, your purchases from earlier are in there. There will also be another letter. Read and follow the instructions from there.”  
You began to head inside when Cass spoke again. “Y/N, I hope you and my brother are very happy.”  
You smiled and thanked him. “I hope you and my brother are happy too.” He smiled back.  
When you walked inside the rather large lake house, you looked around and took in all the details. You were impressed on how open it was, windows everywhere, a modern look. Even though it was more modern, it still had a cozy feel to it. The house looked new and wondered if it was one of Gabriel’s tricks.  
You finally snapped out of it and found the backs, on top was a letter.

My precious cupcake,  
You’ve almost completed the hunt. The last step to your journey is take the clothes you picked out and dress up, or come naked, I don’t mind. I do think our guests will mind, anyways come when you’re done. Castiel will escort you when ready.  
Love, your trickster

This was so exciting. Today was one of the best day you had and prayed that it would only get better. Gabriel was definitely going to be rewarded. He bought you so many things today with so much money. He truly was the most wonderful boyfriend. You couldn’t help but wonder what he was scheming. You stepped out of the bedroom dressed in your white dress, black shoes and your make-up done in a natural look. You felt like the most beautiful girl, and hoped Gabe would think so too. “Castiel, I’m ready.” He turned around to face you, “Wow, Y/N, you look great.” His face showing a huge smile. “Thank you, Cass.” “Follow me.” “Ok.” You followed Cass out along the dock onto what was pretty much was a yacht. There he was standing there dressed in a suit, something you’d never seen him wear before, and man did he look hot. “Y/N you look amazing, absolutely stunning.” “Thank you, you clean up nice too,” you smiled at him. “Would you like to have dinner?” “Of course,” you said as if it should have been obvious. It was a curse you were almost always hungry with your high metabolism. He pulled out your chair with the snap of his fingers and gesture for you to sit down. With another snap food appeared, it was your favorite meal. “Let’s dig in,” said Gabe. After finishing dinner you and Gabriel sat and talked for a while, and then a serious look crossed his face. He handed you another envelope. “I promise you this is the last one, he said mischievously. You opened the envelope and inside was a letter on thick parchment it simply read, Will you marry me? You gasped underneath the writing was a diamond ring, petite in size just how you wore all your rings. The diamond was big though, beautiful and shinning.  
“Uh, Y/N, are you going to, I don’t know, possibly answer me?”  
You snapped out of it looking up into his worried face. It dawned on you, he actually thought there was a chance you’d say no.  
“Yes Gabriel of course I will marry you.”  
A rush of air came from him, a sigh of relief. “Oh thank God.”  
“Did you actually think I would say no?” you laughed.  
“Well yes.” He said in his best nonchalant voice, but you could tell by his tone that if you had said no then he would’ve been devastated.  
“So you are most certainly wanting to marry me? Anytime? Anywhere?”  
“Yes of course I am, I love you,” you giggled.  
“Oh good, boys, you hear that? She said yes.”  
“Ya, Ya, we heard.” You spun around to face Dean, There they were, your brothers, Sam and Dean. Cass was standing along beside them as well.  
“Showtime,” Gabe snapped his fingers.  
They were all wearing tuxedos now and you faced Gabe questioning him. He quickly looked away and in a joking manor said, “This is our wedding, I can’t see the bride before the wedding. Guys you know what to do.”  
Dean spoke first, “Sam and Cass take your places, Y/N you come with me.”  
You followed Dean into a small room and sat down to wait.  
“I can’t believe this is happening,” you squealed gleefully.  
Dean smiled, “I can’t believe you said yes. Are you sure you want to get married you are my baby sister and you are so young.  
“Dean, I am twenty-five, I don’t think that is too young.”  
“Oh shut up, what I am trying to say is. I am happy for you. I am happy for the both of you. I want you to live a long and happy life together. I accept this, and I will love him just like he is related to me, for the most part.”  
You knew it was Dean’s way of apologizing and trying to get back on your good side. All of a sudden you heard the wedding march being played outside. You turned to look at Dean.  
He looked back, “Ready?”  
"I am ready.”  
Dean and you stepped out of the room back onto the deck of the ship. You looked around taking in all the lights and flowers; it was beautiful, something out of a dream. You looked dead ahead to see Gabe standing at the alter with Cass at his side standing in the best man’s spot. You looked over to Sam standing in the bridesmaids’ spot. You smiled and whispered to Dean, “What is Sam doing?”  
“He’s one of the bridesmaids.”  
“Who is the other?” you asked confused.  
Dean whispered something but you couldn’t hear him.  
“Sorry couldn’t hear you.”  
“Me.” He whispered, his face flushing red.  
You laughed out loud.  
You were making it to the end of the aisle; Gabe never took his eyes off of you, his smile the size of the empire building, never faltering. You met him at the end of the aisle. Dean put your hand in his and stood to your right, next to Sam. A stranger stood next to the both of you.  
“Shall we begin?” the stranger asked.  
Gabe nodded to him, “Of course Reverend.  
“We are gathered here today…” the reverend went on and you were listening but you couldn’t help but get lost in Gabriel’s whiskey colored eyes. He was staring back intensely.  
“The couple has decided to exchange their own vows.”  
“Vows? Gabriel I have no vowel prepared,” you squeaked. A sense of dread came over you.  
Gabriel leaned forward and whispered in your ear, “Don’t sweat it cupcake just say what you want to say.”  
“The groom will proceed first.” The reverend announced.  
“Y/N, from the moment our paths crossed, you’ve surprised me, distracted me, captivated me, and challenged me in a way that no human being ever has. I’ve fallen in love with you again and again, countless times, without reservation, and I still can’t believe that today I get to marry my best friend. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone. I love you.”  
You couldn’t stop the tears as they fell down. This was definitely the happiest day of your life.  
“Now for the bride,” the reverend motioned his hand towards you.  
“Gabriel, from this day forward I promise to be worth it. Worth the time. Worth the trip. Worth the energy. Worth the money. Worth your love. I promise that you will always count. You will always come first, and of course, if you don’t for whatever reason, I will buy you extra candy. I know that our lives will not be normal because we are not normal but I love you without knowing how, or when or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride. Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. Home is wherever you are. I love you not for what you are but what you are when I am with you.”  
“Y/N do you take this man to be your husband?”  
“I do.”  
“Gabriel, do you take this woman to be your wife?”  
“He does,” you smirk.  
Gabriel laughs, “Yes, I do.”  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”  
Gabriel pulled you close, one arm around your waist the other entangled in your hair. His lips pressing against yours in a heated passionate kiss.


End file.
